universalminibuildersfandomcom-20200214-history
Powering An Empire
Powering Your Empire In the Stellar Empires Project, it's vital that you keep your ships moving, the lights on, and your propaganda broadcasting! While you don't need to pay for any power bills in the SEP (thankfully, you do not want to know how much it would cost you to power an ENTIRE PLANET, let alone several), you do need to create your own power sources. Nothing would run without them, thus they're kinda important. Now depending on how large your settlement is (what type it is), you will need different amounts of power sources. You can find out how many you need exactly at the Colonial Settlement Types page. Power Sources We here at the SEP, just like countless poeple in the real world, are always on a quest to find new and better ways to power our nations. Here are a few of the ways we have; be warned that not all ways listed may work for your nation whether due to conflicts in how it interacts with your environment, your ability to find the resources needed to keep said power source running, or just that it can't handle the job of keeping your people lit up and your torture devices charged. Known Types of Power Sources *'Hydroelectric' *'Nuclear' *'Fission' *'Fussion' *'Solar' *'Wind' *'Natural Gas' *'Fossil Fuels' *'Wave' *'Methane' *'Bio-Mass' Known Power Generation Devices *Hydroelectric **''' Dam': A dam is generally a wall built at a the tightest section of a major moving body of water such as a river. Tunnels are constructed through said wall in which water is forced through to get to the other side of the wall; while passing through, the movement of the water causes a series of turbines within said wall to move. These turbines are attatched to a series of magnets which generate electricity as they move. Dam's are considered a highly efficient source of power for a near by settlement, though Dam's have the tendency to cause ecological issues and, if not properly maintained, a Dam has the potential to break and cause the region to flood. On the planet Earth, Dam's are widely used by the major nations to meet their high population's power demands. Dam's are not generally advised as major sources of power when powering an entire planet, though they do generate a significant amount if constructed properly. *Nuclear *Fission *Fussion *Solar **'Solar Farm': A solar farm is generally a large array of solar panels capable of moving to follow the movements of the planet's sun or suns so as to gather the energy transmitted by said stars. A solar farm, if placed and built properly, is generally a very effective and efficient source of energy. A solar farm does not generally have a negative effect on it's surrounding environment and does not generally pose any form of threat to any known organism. A solar farm is not advised in regions which recieve little or limited sunlight, tend to have poor weather which may harm the farm or block the sunlight, or on rogue planets which do not recieve sunlight at all. If a solar farm is constructed on a planet which does not rotate on it's axis (meaning one side of the planet always faces it's star, the other never does) then solar farms will not work on the dark side of said planet. Solar Farms are quite generally advised as major sources of power. **'Urban Solar Towers': An urban solar tower is a diversly shaped tower constructed of solar panels which are quite ussually constructed through major urban areas. A solar tower is generally constructed in a manner of diverse angles which allows it to gather sunlight at almost any point during a planets rotation on it's axis. Urban solar towers are not adviseable on planets which recieve little or limited sunlight, tend to have poor weather which may harm the farm or block the sunlight, or on rogue planets which do not recieve sunlight at all. If an urban solar tower is constructed on a planet which does not rotate on it's axis (meaning one side of the planet always faces it's star, the other never does) then urban solar towers will not work on the dark side of said planet and, depending on it's geographical location, may not be as effective as on a planet that does rotate if placed on the light side of the world. Urban solar towers are not major sources of power though, if enough are built, they do tend to reduce some of the strain on a settlements power grid; these are not advised as primary sources of power. **'Solar Blanket': A solar blanket is quite generally a large blanket or shield of solar panels or solar energy gathering materials in space which efficiently gather energy from the planets star or stars and transmits it back to the nearest settlement. Solar Blankets are not advisable on rogue planets, which do not have suns, and are not suggested to less advanced empires. A Solar Blanket is not always the most preferable choice and is quite generally not cheap. A solar blanket is not advised to the less economically stable or poorer empires. A solar blanket is not advised as a primary source of power in almost all cases as the task of getting the generated energy back to the planet and into it's power grid is generally quite difficult. *Wind **'Wind Turbine Farm': **'Turbine Blimps': *Natural Gas **'Gas Plant': *Fossil Fuels **'Coal Plant': **'Oil Plant': *Wave **'Wave Farm''': *Methane *Bio-Mass *OTHER **(Coming Soon) Category:SEP